


カンタレラ

by Louisereed



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisereed/pseuds/Louisereed
Summary: 开检讨大会的一百个缺点。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 2





	カンタレラ

检讨大会的一百个缺点

“Yuto，醒一醒。”中岛裕翔在昏沉之间听到远远传来的声音，他动了动手指，但却没有立刻醒来，像是贪恋这个长久的好觉似的固执地闭着眼睛，呼吸平缓，睡梦之间眉头轻轻皱着。于是片刻之后那个声音离他更近了一些，语气间带着一点焦急，再次向他确认道：“醒着吗？”  
与此同时一双温度很低的手摸上他的脸颊，他在温热的梦里一个激灵，缓慢地睁开眼来。中岛醒来后问的第一个问题是：“这是哪？”

从嗓间滚出的语句干涩而微弱，喊他起床的人现如今已经和他拉开了距离，在离他几步远的墙角处坐下，眼睛隐在额发之下，刚才摸着他的脸的那只冰凉的手垂在身旁，在白炽灯下显现出不健康的惨白。

“Inoo chan？” 他又哑着问。

坐在墙角的人这才抬起头，脸和手同样没什么血色，但是在看到中岛醒来后终于宽慰地露出个笑容，站起身向他走来。

伊野尾慧手上什么也没拿，也没有带着背包，完全是两手空空的状态。奇怪的是他在室内却带着一顶帽子，身上穿的也是为了方便运动的短袖短裤——中岛记得伊野尾很少穿短裤，除了在需要运动的综艺节目以及杂志拍摄之外，他没几乎没见过伊野尾露出过他的小腿——明明纤细漂亮，却总是被捂在长裤中的小腿。中岛撑着地坐起来，顺着对方突出的脚踝一路向上看，属于大腿内侧的更加白皙的颜色被笼罩在宽阔的裤腿下。

中岛的喉结动了动，锈住的脑子终于重新开始运转，在眼前这暗自肖想过多次的光景呼吸猛地一窒，不安地转头打量周遭来。今天早上他从家里出发，和同团的其他成员前往这次的拍摄地，他记得他们已经在湖边下了车，对再之后的事情却没什么印象。所以……中岛仰起头，看着他面前的伊野尾缓慢地蹲下，视线比他略高出一点，嘴唇和他的嘴唇同样干涩。

“……所以，我也不知道我们在哪。”伊野尾苦笑着回复他，向中岛递出一只手，让他借力站起身来：“我比你醒得早，我们的东西都丢了。这间房子我已经看过了，没什么特别的，只有一个出口。”伊野尾让开中岛身前的位置，中岛果然在那里看到一扇紧闭着的门，除此之外便是天花板上的灯泡，房间中间的一张桌子，刚才他躺着的床垫，除此之外房间里便再没有其他东西。

中岛感觉到太阳穴突突地跳起来，狠狠捏了捏自己的脑袋，问道：“那我们这是被抓了？绑架吗？其他人没有发现吗？”

“都说了我们带的东西全部都不见了，没有手机也联系不上别人。”伊野尾耸了耸肩，从口袋里掏出一张纸片：“我醒过来的时候在床头发现了这个字条，其他的真的什么都没有了。”

中岛从伊野尾手中接过那张用生硬的打印字体打印出的纸条，上面直白地写着：“不令对方满意就无法出门。” 中岛看完纸条时刚好对上伊野尾眼神，伊野尾没有要把纸条接回来再重读一次的意思，扬了扬下巴示意中岛拿着它就行了，他只是实话告诉中岛，纸条他也很仔细地看过，除了这句话之外没有附带任何其他信息。

“像是格外变态的整人小游戏之类的。”伊野尾无奈地承认，想把手掌捂热一点似的把手插进裤子口袋里。中岛没有接他的话，而是径直走到门口——从通风口中什么也看不到，外面一片漆黑。中岛使劲敲了敲门，厚重的铁板内部发出沉沉的回响声。所以正如伊野尾所说，他们在外景拍摄的半途被截走，不明不白地被关在这间屋子里，没有勒索信息、和外界失去联系，唯一有的只是一条打印在纸上的指令。中岛又敲了敲门，但门外的黑暗中仍旧一丝波澜也没有。

“这是搞什么。”中岛又从通风口的缝隙中往外看，周围似乎就是纯粹的黑暗，只有离他们极远的地方有勉强可以分辨出的光源。他挫败地抿了抿嘴唇，回头看到伊野尾摘下了帽子放在身边，坐到了他刚刚让出的床垫上搓着自己的指尖，垂着头道：“虽然没看到摄像机，也不知道这是不是节目的一部分，但我还是先开个头吧。”

伊野尾的语调里染上一丁点笑意和委屈，问道：“Yuto对我有什么不满意的吗？”随后在中岛开口之前很快地补充道：“不会是因为我上次没答应和你一起去看电影所以生气了吧？”

确实有点，中岛腹诽道，然后整理了一下表情，同样笑道：“上次、上上次你都没有答应，约你出来是地狱级别的难度了。”

“可是真的没有人会在控期的大早上出门看电影啊！”伊野尾像是在撒娇，白炽灯像是恒星印般印在他深色的瞳仁上：“我给Yuto道歉的话Yuto会满意吗？那么——对不起嘛。”

“不行，光是对不起这种程度是没办法让人满意的吧。”中岛板起脸：“正常人不都是说 ‘下次一定和你一起去看电影’ 的吗？”

“下次一定和你一起去看电影。”伊野尾深吸口气，屋内湿冷的空气猛地灌进他的鼻腔里，他在空气中嗅到一点属于中岛裕翔的信息素的味道，中岛是个内敛的人，他的信息素向来不会打扰到别人。伊野尾双手合十、相当诚恳地朝着中岛低下头道歉：“这样可以吗？”

“这样子还不满意的话就太为难人了，我知道这是Inoo chan的极限了，所以——”中岛一边宣布着结果一边从门边离开，走向伊野尾那侧，想要触碰他的肩头一般地抬起手：“我非常……”

伊野尾在中岛的手碰到自己之前就向后避了避，与此同时皱着眉看向他的眼睛里。中岛的手尴尬地在半空中悬了一会儿，他站在原地没动，手从半空中失落又夸张地落回身侧，笑着为伊野尾打圆场：“上次采访里你说过你的 ‘黑暗面’ 比例是百分之百吧，这样记仇的性格还真不像话。”

再抬起头来时伊野尾的表情上已经没有任何异样，好像刚才一瞬间展现出的令人敬而远之的冷冽眼神从来没有出现过，他抓起自己的帽子放在腿面上，盖住在床垫上盘起的小腿：“人有自己的黑暗面很正常吧，总是隔段时间就有种把自己关在房间里，与世隔绝地睡上一两天的冲动。诶——说起来，我真的有好好执行哦。你是多少来着，百分之五十，一半一半？”

“百分之四十。”中岛纠正：“没有到百分之五十那个程度吧。”

“确实，Yuto一直都是温柔的好孩子。”伊野尾赞同道：“那么可以原谅我了吗，你满意了吗？”

“那么——答案是……”中岛故意卖了个关子，在对方语音未落之前伊野尾也坐直了点，屏息等着他念出那句魔咒。中岛停顿了几秒，宣布道：“满意。”

欢快而上扬的语调在狭小的空间中滞留了短短一瞬，随后回归平静。两人的脸上依旧带着笑容，回过身去看向那扇通往外界的铁门。才一秒种，中岛想，开门还需要一点时间——但是在他做好这一切的心理建设，笑容终于在唇角凝固时，已经有足足几分钟过去了。他回头看伊野尾，对方和他一样，脸上带着希望落空的不解与失落，视线从铁门处慢慢扫到中岛身上，在这时，伊野尾脸上终于一丝笑容也看不到了，中岛刚醒过来时看到的那股脱水的疲惫劲儿回到了他的眉宇间。他弓起背，把手肘顶在膝盖上，撑着下巴低声说：“啊。看来不是游戏环节。”

两人认真地对着空无一人的密室营造节目效果让中岛觉得滑稽不堪，他也不再笑了，轻轻倚坐在桌沿上看向伊野尾，见对方也在看着他，便指指自己的后颈，用唇语问道：“发情期？”

伊野尾点了点头，刚才中岛肯定是接到了他的暗示，不然在镜头前中岛不会介意和其他人的身体接触。今天他吃的是口服抑制剂，但是效果开始减弱了——之前没想到抑制剂还有这种妙用，伊野尾忽然想到，好笑地想把自己刚得出的结论分享给中岛，却看见对方从离他最近的桌角换到了离他第二近的桌角，几十公分的差距搞得也像是在避嫌。于是伊野尾觉得更好笑了，道：“抑制剂开始失效了，所以我们应该失联五、六个小时了。” 

“——但应该问题不大，不会影响到你。”伊野尾把手腕举到鼻子旁边嗅了嗅才评价道：“我的味道不太能闻出来，目前为止还没出现过失误呢。”

伊野尾把手向中岛所在的方向递过去，血管的颜色透过手腕内侧显露出来，淡青色沉在皮肤下方。伊野尾自信地问道：“完全闻不出来吧？”

中岛眨眼的速度肉眼可见地变快，齿尖在嘴唇里咬着嘴唇内里的软肉，唇线因此而稍微抿紧了一点。他本来没有察觉到什么——伊野尾的发情期、伊野尾的味道，浓烈的程度甚至不如屋里生霉的味道。但当伊野尾特地把手送到他跟前，再特地问出这个问题来的时候——中岛本来没有想去仔细辨别伊野尾的气息，此刻却不得不遵从条件反射的意志，在空气中分辨出属于对方的味道。很轻、很淡的一点酸涩的水生的气息，随着伊野尾的动作在他面前扩散开来，将将好像是一小滴墨汁滴进了水杯里，散开的时候和水逐渐融为一体，但痕迹有着不平整的边缘。

确实不怎么能闻出来，但一旦被闻到之后，这点有别于屋内潮气的气味就再也难被忽略，他无论从哪个方向都能闻到伊野尾信息素的味道。中岛的喉结上下滚动一下，他顾不太上伊野尾是否能看出他现下的失态，好在伊野尾的腿被帽子掩住大半，让他可以用称得上从容的态度把视线挪开。

中岛不想撒谎，他如实告诉伊野尾：“不能说完全闻不出。但还好，味道不重。”

“是吗，我会影响到你吗？”伊野尾问。

这次中岛不得不说谎了，他声线平直地道：“不会。”

“那就好。”伊野尾自顾自在床垫上躺下，双手交叠盖在微微起伏的腹部，阖上了眼睛：“抱歉，我躺一下保存体力。” 

这个房间可以用“明了”来形容，因为除了目及之处可见的家具之外什么都没有。就在中岛徒劳地四处打量、伊野尾在床垫上的姿势由蜷缩改为伸展又改为蜷缩过后，伊野尾从床上坐了起来，后脑勺的头发乱蓬蓬地缠在一起，像是颗被灯光勾勒出毛刺边缘的毛毡蘑菇。

中岛心思，这家伙认床。伊野尾上次展现出他认床的缺点已经是挺久之前的事了，伊野尾曾是认床的人，但工作暴增过后总能倒头就睡，无论这张床有着怎样不舒适的弹簧、摆在摄影棚里还是窄小无窗的更衣间中。但伊野尾现在睡不着了，脸上带着翻来覆去却没能睡着时那种显而易见的怨气揉了揉自己的头发。

我睡不着，伊野尾疲倦地说。

因为你在害怕。中岛想作此评价，想了想却没说出口。伊野尾刚才作出这幅波澜不惊的样子无非是因为两点，其一，他不想让两个人都陷入更绝望被动的情绪中，其二，他真的需要保存体力掌控自己的发情期，以让共处一室的他们免于麻烦。

中岛一直觉得伊野尾一点也不像是Omega，尽管在私下相处时溜进鼻子的属于伊野尾的味道总像是叫嚣着“来咬我”，但他的性格、他的处事习惯，让人在对他抱有性欲的同时却对于“拥有他”这件事不抱什么非分之想——如果这个世界上不分Alpha和Omega就好了，这样的世界会让人相信有纯粹出于灵魂相吸的爱意和性欲存在吗？

他当然可以大方地讲“我爱你”，但当Alpha对Omega讲出这句话的时候总带着直白的指示：我想标记你，我对你有所企图。

当Beta多轻松呢。中岛看着伊野尾眼睛下两道沟壑深凹下去，头发被他自己彻底揉得没了造型，正蔫蔫地打着哈欠。在当下这种该为自己的性命担忧的场合中偏偏放上“让对方满意”这一句充满性暗示的提示，简直让人觉得伊野尾和他共处一室的场景都是被设计好的。

伊野尾像是发现了他的心不在焉，坐在床垫上挪了挪腿，比刚才更加明显一点的气味从他膝窝内侧散出来，带着蜷着腿时被捂热的温度。他再次从身边拿起纸条，当着中岛的面，语速极慢地又复述了一次。

“不令对方满意就无法出门——所以有两种解决的办法。”伊野尾道，抬起眼看向中岛：“我们做过什么让对方不满意的事，现在重新把它拎出来解决；再或者，关于对方，我们有什么企图吗？”

有。中岛闭了闭眼，感觉这样可以不被伊野尾在灯光下直白的眼神看穿。伊野尾躺在床垫上时甚至连运动鞋都没脱掉，很细的脚踝露在糖果色的鞋沿外面，几乎一眼看去便会被与“纤细”、“脆弱”和“梦”联系起来。中岛想把这点绮念当成“纤细、脆弱的梦”藏起来，还没等他开口便被伊野尾戳碎。

“那就从 ‘不满意的事’开始反省吧。” 伊野尾拖长语调“嗯——”了一声，然后宣布自己的结论：“认识这么多年了，共同的回忆是不是比共同的目标要更多了？”

显然，完整无缺的成年人会更多从“企图”的方面来考虑。

虽说下三滥又恶俗，但这样的剧情却根植于脑内，就像深夜档的泡沫剧一般，深知接下来会有怎样的发展，观众却乐此不疲地将自己代入剧中人物，为明明白白书写在套路中的假的爱情哭得死去活来。伊野尾避开了理所应当的这方面，坦荡地看向中岛，毫不吝惜自己散发出的好闻的气味，仿佛他和中岛之间不存在所谓Alpha与Omega之间的支配与被支配的关系，言行之间让中岛觉得对方仍在对待一个孩子。

但中岛讨厌这点吗？

严格来说他并不讨厌伊野尾这种暧昧的、有如出自前辈口吻的态度，不如说这也是让中岛过早开始迷恋伊野尾的原因之一。他在脑海里演练过自己亲自终结这种关系的场景——在咬伊野尾后颈的时候再故意叫他“哥哥”，再松开捂住他的嘴的手，让失望或者刻薄的话从那对饱满的唇瓣间流露出来——但这之后这种近乎兄弟的关系还会存在吗？中岛对这点持怀疑态度，在肖想过后沉重的倦怠中又有细小的火花重新燃起来，他觉得，他不只想要伊野尾变成自己的所有物，他想要的是伊野尾变成他的、危险的所有物，想要愧疚把浓烈的爱意钉死在黑与白之间的灰色地带上。

中岛依旧坐在刚才的桌角上，他知道症结绝对不存在于过去的回忆中，却安静地听伊野尾说起一些他们小时候无关痛痒的事情。处在令人生厌的青少年时期的中岛绝对不讨厌同样作为青少年的伊野尾，不如说青少年时期的伊野尾因为与他的过分不同而让他抱有强烈的好奇心，伊野尾相较于他似乎多了一大部分游离在外的气息，而没有比被大孩子格外关注更能满足小孩子好胜心的事情了。

中岛个头猛窜的那段时间晚上会因为生长痛而辗转反侧地睡不着觉，白天在活动的时候也会抽筋，好像骨头和关节在皮肤下肆意地争夺生长的权利。有一个傍晚他和伊野尾一起下班，那时候伊野尾好不容易对他小时候的撒娇习以为常，正在适应更大一点的中岛的“叛逆期”的冷淡——其实那根本不能称得上冷淡，伊野尾故意用“叛逆”这等烂俗的词汇来逗中岛，理由仅仅是中岛已经有很长一段时间不会在短信末尾用小兔子的表情图标了。

中岛因为刚挨完骂而把嘴唇紧紧地抿起来，下定了决心一句话都不要说，像是要把苦闷憋死在肚子里。生长痛又不合时宜地从小腿肚上传过来，肌肉猛得揪紧，抻得他脚步一顿，苦痛得几乎想弯下腰扶住膝盖。

伊野尾在这个时候转身把走慢一步的中岛兜在自己的风衣里面，中岛的肩膀撞上伊野尾的肩膀。坠感极佳的布料裹在中岛身侧，他的鼻子和伊野尾的脖子贴得很近，起了几个小球的薄毛衣上的毛料以及一丝温柔缱倦的体温沾上他的脸颊。在秋天凉飕飕的风里他第一次闻到伊野尾的信息素的味道，稀薄、甜蜜又辛辣——当天晚上中岛分化成Alpha，在磨人的生长痛和其他各种模糊纠缠带来的冗长梦境中醒来，沉下气去在被窝里蜷着腿解决了生理需求。

他从卧室的望出去，房间落地窗正对着父母家院子里闲置许久的木质秋千和跷跷板，他早就不玩了，来弥也过了会荡秋千的年纪，但是那个秋千就一直摆在院子里，秋末冬初的时候座椅上会攒上树上掉下的落叶。他身上覆着薄薄的一层汗，从敞开的窗扇中吹进的凉风很快与手臂上和膝窝里的汗贴合在一起，在短暂的刹那他觉得自己如早前那般被严丝合缝地包裹住了，试图按下躁动的心跳的同时也把那股凉意按进体内，指尖都在兴奋得发颤。或许就是这一瞬间为之后那些不可言说的诉求奠基了吗？若是想要描述那一刻他萌生的索求——既然是为了满足他孩子气的、卑劣的好胜心，那么与之同时他所抱有的便是复杂而背德的爱慕，而不是单纯的爱情。

窄室那边伊野尾也说完了那些有的没的的往事，恰好说到这一段，他说，当时不该那么忽然地抱你。  
中岛回道，原来Inoo chan也还记得这件事啊，还以为你忘记了。

“第二天就听你向上面报备自己分化打事情了——啊，居然是个Alpha啊。”伊野尾揉了揉自己的鼻尖，“啊，当时还觉得有点尴尬来着，不知道怎么就那么巧，这件事算作是我草率了。”

“都说了是巧合了，所以也怪不到你头上，就不要多想了。”中岛觉得自己是能说出责备的话的，但他花了点时间把这种奇异的感觉压回舌根底下。从刚才起就压抑着的鼻息中溢出一声微不可闻的低笑，沉闷的胸腔与之震颤一下，道：“下一件吧，这件也不作数。”

“换你。我自己在这里说了这么久了，搞得像我的个人检讨会一样。” 伊野尾说。

“……”

这不是检讨的态度，中岛早就看出来了。被忽然点名的同时他觉得刚刚才被压下去的情绪开始在舌头底下蠢蠢欲动。伊野尾有一套自成体系的惹恼别人的方法，但既然已经自成体系了便说明这不是普通的惹恼，在别有用心的某种意义上来看则像是调情，开无关紧要的玩笑时仿佛都是带着要使人怜爱的狡猾目的，所以中岛更不知道能够跟他说什么。

“有一次你吃了我母亲做的柏饼，之后跟她道谢的时候说有空要去我家拜访，学做柏饼的方式。”中岛勉强又搜刮出伊野尾的毁约纪录，说道：“后来真的打电话请你去的时候，你又每次都……”

中岛的话语声戛然而止，言语被眼前的场景粗暴地打断了。

“我每次都……？” 半侧过身去的伊野尾微微转过头来，刚被舌头润湿的下唇染上了亮晶晶的水色，他看向中岛，手却在下身轻轻按压着，半边身体隐在白炽灯照不到的暗处。

“……说有事然后推脱了。” 片刻的失语过后中岛终于接上自己的前半句话，这时伊野尾已经完全转过身去，鞋子蹬到床垫旁边，左脚被自己压在屁股底下，从腿根处露出裹在白色短袜里的脚尖，另一条腿则显得随意很多，在身体旁边蜷曲着，流淌的阴影在他的内凹的膝窝中汇成一个深而尖锐的角度。

“那时候可能考学比较忙。”伊野尾背对着他说，右手小幅度地在身前做着类似揉搓的动作，力道轻到中岛借着光线都看不清他手臂活动的幅度。伊野尾把脑袋垂下去，浅淡的味道萦绕在发尾下突出削瘦的颈骨边。他笃定心思不再回头看中岛，像是情热终于被宣泄出了一点，语间小小的抽气声被敏锐的Alpha捕捉到：“不好意思……有时候就是会不太方便啊。”

“你在干什么？”刚问完这个问题中岛就觉得自己显得蠢过了头，奈何已经说出口的话没办法收回，他只能看着伊野尾又缓慢地动作了几下。

伊野尾那只按在自己敏感处的手终于随着唇间一声低软的哼声松开来，手背和在中岛视角处可见的一点莹白的指尖都干干净净的，显得抑制剂效果褪去后高热的耳尖格外红。他道：“虽说互相很熟悉了，但也没有到自慰也要让对方看到的程度吧？你看，Omega就是这点不方便。”

比起说出“你来帮我解决一下”这句魔咒，伊野尾更倾向于自己解决。中岛倒不至于因为这种连肉也不露的场景而那么快的硬起来，但他还是下意识地想把手插进口袋里。他今天的裤子恰好没有口袋，右手便在裤缝线上不甚明显地滑动了一下，连带着左右脚前后交错了一小步。

伊野尾始终没有转过身来让中岛看到他的正面，只是在把手更进一步伸进裤腰带里之前跟中岛说：“你要不然继续说点什么吧，这样看着我没法弄出来。发情期不弄出来的话会到要送医院的程度吧？”

“继续说什么？”中岛想对这种荒诞的场合表达愤怒的反问，这种愤怒几乎就要变成恶毒如“你为什么敢在Alpha面前自慰”的话。但是他语气中还带着刚才失语时的无力，说出的话仍像是那种迷茫状态的延续。

伊野尾急于解决手头的问题，听着中岛这时的打扰倒是不怒反笑，夸张地哼笑了一声，包裹着自己下身的手用力地动作了一下：“刚才说到什么了，柏饼，之后还有什么惹到你的地方，都说出来不就好了。”

“我想不出……”

“随便说点什么，好吗？”伊野尾粗鲁地打断了中岛。这回抽出手的时候指尖已然不是刚才光洁干净的样子了，指间甚至挂上了黏腻的体液。他甚至少见地提高了声音，中岛看不见此刻伊野尾是什么表情，但能听出来他是真的生气了。伊野尾咬字很重：“求你了，别老盯着我。”

中岛沉默了几秒，接受了伊野尾抛出的过分的请求。他平稳地道：“后来还有一次明明是你说要带我去吃饭，但是当天你睡过头了，我在你家楼下等了好久，打电话你也不接。”

“哪次？” 伊野尾问。

“那家天妇罗专门店刚刚开张的时候。”

“哪家？”伊野尾在听中岛平白地叙述那大概是多少年前的事情、店址具体又在哪里时指尖数次刮蹭过敏感的位置，以至于他迫不得已深吸了口气，说话时上下齿列撞在一起。尽管没太听清中岛说出的每一句话却断断续续地答：“……那天太累了，闹钟根本叫不醒我，后来不是告诉你我家备用钥匙放在哪了吗？” 

“送了你一台相机你也从来没用过。”中岛又说。

“下次一定用。”伊野尾答。

“在镜头前说 ‘我们最近关系有点紧张’ ，我都不知道我做什么了。”

“为了话题度而已。”

……

中岛说一句伊野尾便答一句，答到最后甚至只剩下“不好意思”、“我忘记了”、“下次一定”这三句说辞，更多的是因为快感堆积，伊野尾脑子里浑浑噩噩，听到此刻时已经不能从被自己感官放大的喘息声中分辨出远远传来的、属于中岛的声音。从房间另一侧传来的话语声更像是混沌中所剩无几的一点点清明，但偏偏就是这一点清明将他的欲望吊在半空中，致使他无论怎么努力都没法放纵自己掉入下面的那片混沌，没法帮自己弄出来。

伊野尾明明整个人都如快要脱水般干燥，说话的声音也干哑得像是被砂子磨过，但偏偏身前摩擦的声音间夹带的水声已经格外明显了。他刚才还在快速撸动自己，现在却放缓了速度，手指拢成的圈从底部又缓又轻地挤压至顶端，掌缝里体液和下体贴合，极尽暧昧地拉长了肉体相贴的黏腻磨蹭声，水声把在他身前汇聚的阴影都搅得粘稠浑浊。

他稍微坐起身来，手贴着自己的腰侧滑到身后，手指向下探去时把裤腰撑得松垮了一点，后腰的皮肤便露出来，渗出的细汗在灯光下看起来像绸缎，这种光泽感从后腰流淌到脚踝上，踝骨与周边皮肤间光暗的界限因此显得模糊了一些。

随后就被阴影完全遮盖住了。

中岛的虎口卡在突出的踝骨之上，轻而易举地便将伊野尾的脚踝扣在手底。伊野尾深吸了口气停下动作，沾着自己体液的手从身后抽出后径直盖在了中岛的手背上。现在这种黏腻的感觉由两人共享了，由伊野尾传递给中岛，手心和手背的肌理间被填满，让中岛又萌生出了那种不甚清晰的融合感，只不过这次的感觉是与先前不同的闷热。

他卡住伊野尾的下巴，终于质问道：“你怎么敢在我面前自慰？”

伊野尾并没有立刻给出回答，但此刻的沉寂更像是他故意留出的空白。片刻之后伊野尾闷笑了一声，答：“因为是你。”

中岛眼底似是闪烁过一点迷惑，但手头的力道不减反增，在伊野尾颌骨旁卡出两道白痕，继续问道：“你知不知道我想标记你？”

“啊，这个，我知道，标记了我你才会满意吗？”料想之中的愤怒和震惊都没有出现，伊野尾答得轻松自如。搭在中岛手背上的手指松了松，湿冷的空气从松开的指腹间隙钻进去，趁着这个时刻他没用多少力气就从中岛的桎梏中挣脱开来。他转过身来，完全直起身子跪坐在柔软的床垫上，在对方的错愕中他向中岛张开双臂，问道：“抱吗？”

伊野尾的膝盖陷进床垫中，自下而上看他，被白炽灯照亮的汗津津的脸颊上温柔的笑意散落，让中岛觉得那些蛰伏的念头马上就要冲破胸腔，俯身之时甚至想要扼住对方的脖颈。伊野尾温热潮湿的吐息贴到他耳旁，手臂在他身后交叠：“因为是你，所以你不会这么做。”

*

几乎是拥抱的一瞬间周遭就亮了起来。其实称不上亮，只是相较于白炽灯的灯芯、有了一种更为开阔的光源与视野。中岛睁开眼时做好了遮住眼前视线的准备，却发现仍旧身处夜晚中，他抬起胳膊的动作像是多此一举。从身侧帐篷的窗户里望出去星斗满天、夜幕低垂，隐约可见的路灯点缀在远处山间。

白天野炊和夜里合宿对谈的环节已经拍摄完毕，住在同一顶帐篷中的成员大概有半数已经睡着了，其余的人在小声说话，或者缩在被窝里玩手机。

中岛从昏沉的梦境里醒来，转过身时恰好对上躺在他旁边的伊野尾的眼神。对方眼神带笑，在夜里显得格外亮，他说：“是不是太累了，一下就睡着了。”

中岛不知如何作答。后者顾自稍侧过身去，用食指轻轻撩起自己的发尾，以二人此刻距离才能嗅到的信息素的味道传进中岛的鼻腔。伊野尾将后颈露给他，刚才漂亮的眼神有一瞬隐没在黑暗中，很快又转回来看向中岛，声音压得极轻。

“等大家都睡着之后可以帮我解决一下吗？”

End.


End file.
